You're So Creepy
by Sir Lofty
Summary: Shiki goes to a typical photo shoot and meets a not so typical girl. In fact she's weird, like really weird, some might say she's downright creepy... Why does her mouth taste like blood? Why won't she tell him her name? Why can't he stop thinking about her? No way she's a human, right? Find out in my story based off of the super cool Ghost Town song You're So Creepy (Not a songfic)


A/N Yay! Another Vampire Knight story! Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, and favorited me for my last one, I Hate Everything About You. Your support means a lot. Well this one has been fitted with an OC completely inspired by the really cool Ghost Town song You're So Creepy if you listen to it you'll see how.

Okay, any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, and or compliments need to go into the reviews. Flames are acceptable, and will be used to fuel the furnace in which I forge new and better fanfics. And now without further ramblings I give you…

You're So Creepy

Messy auburn hair bounced slightly as Senri Shiki moved his head to look around the elaborate set they were going to be using for today's photo shoot. It was a Gothic Victorian setting it was for a Halloween shoot for a romantically themed magazine. Amazed by the lack of irony he retained his usual look of boredom and sighed. Rima wasn't with him today due to the fact that she had a separate shoot on the other side of town, that meant he was in the rare need of a female partner today. The thought was even more irritating than the fact he had to get up early today. Senri fought the urge to roll his eyes.

There was a reason why their agent had paired them together, they knew each other, and understood how the other worked. And with Senri completely spent from hunting a Level E the night before with Takuma, he just did not have the patience to deal with whatever girl they made him work with today. He took a sip of the coffee his agent had given him and frowned, it was cold. Figures.

'Shiki!" he heard a voice call from the set "We're ready for you!"

He placed his coffee in a trash bin and started walking 'It can't be helped, might as well get this over with.' His agent rushed towards him her mousy brown hair tied back in a lose bun that bounced in sync with her footsteps. The taller Level C vampire adjusted her thinly framed glasses and moved some hair out of his face.

"What's the matter hon? You look exhausted."

He blew a stray hair from his eyes. "I was up studying" he said dismissively.

She shook her head "Poor thing, how many times must I tell you to get your rest. You'll get bags under your eyes! Aw well, I'm sure you'll be fine once we start shooting." She took a step back, glancing over his appearance before clapping her hands together. "You look fantastic Shiki. Positively fabulous!' she dragged him over to a nearby mirror "Don'tcha just love the wardrobe for this shoot?"

He stared back at his reflection and shrugged "It's not really all that different from what I wear at the soirees."

She frowned disapprovingly "I'm not sure how someone in your profession can even say that. This is far nicer than anything you own." This time Senri didn't bother to fight against rolling his eyes. He could argue differently, he noticed small the small things, especially in clothes. She really didn't know anything, but hearing a prolonged lecture would prove only to worsen his fatigue. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I am-"

"Do you know who they're pairing me with?" he interrupted in an attempt to distract her. It worked.

"Uh, actually no… I am friends with her agent though, so everything will turn out. Oh, come on their setting up" she pulled him over to the set.

Senri took a breath 'Here we go' the photographer, director and clothing designer all stood on the other side of the set. The director walked over to him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Mina, you must be Shiki" she said in a chipper voice. Senri nodded "Alright why don't you go sit on that couch with your left knee propped up on the cushions, okay? I'll give you more instructions when your partner gets here."

Senri did as he was told and gave a glance to his agent who was running her mouth off to the clothing designer. "Oh, there you are! You look lovely!" he heard Mina exclaim enthusiastically. Alright, get over there on the couch, we're running late as it is" Senri looked up, in front of him stood a girl about his age. She had short black hair with purple bangs that matched perfectly to her violet eyes. Wearing a black and gray Gothic European corset gown, and red high heels to with the blood red lipstick adorning her mouth.

He had to admit, she was pretty sexy for a human. Large yet narrow eyes, full shapely lips, and a body shape that was far curvier than any other human girl he'd met before. The auburn haired teen inclined his head slightly "I'm Shiki" he said moving over to make room for her. The human girl gave him a quick glance before quickly donning an emotionless mask that would've put his cousin's to shame. He shivered, she possessed a dark aura, not ominous like Kaname's or evil like his father's, just dark. Dark and alluring.

"I know who you are." She said in a soft smooth voice. The girl moved forward and placed a hand against his chest, pushing him back gently. Senri obliged, but quirked a brow. The girl further confused him when she threw a knee over his hip and proceeded to straddle him.

"What are…"

"Just following instructions. Why?" she gave a faint smirk "Am I making you nervous?" Senri shook his head, but couldn't hold back the blush now coloring his pale cheeks. As long as it had been since he worked one on one with human model, it had been even longer since he'd done an intimate shoot with a girl other than Rima. "Aww, don't worry Shiki" she purred teasingly eyeing his pink cheeks 'I don't bite." Senri opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the director shouted.

"Alright you guys we're finally ready to start shooting! Umm, let's see, Shiki, put your right hand on her waist- yes perfect. Now uh, put your other hand on her neck…no lower. There! Don't move! Okay let's take some pictures!"

He almost groaned at the director's overabundance of energy but held it back in favor of staying professional. Or at least, some semblance of professional. there was just something about her, it was throwing him off. Something that was so unnerving to him that he had trouble concentrating on the shoot at all. She leaned in and locked eyes with him. Senri shivered under her intense gaze. He saw amusement flicker in her purple orbs. Her skin, like her eyes was smooth yet cold, and again very pale for a human.

'Am I even sure she's human?" Senri though uncertainly, he sniffed the air 'That's a human scent alright, but…'

"Shiki?" the director's loud voice snapped Senri from his thoughts "You okay?"

He nodded "Yeah...uh"

"He's kind of tired" he heard his agent whisper over to Mina.

"That's fine um Shiki, I was just saying that you guys are doing great, but I'd like for you to switch positions now."

"Where do you want us Mina?" his model partner asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Well, I'd like for you to lay back on the couch completely" the girl complied "and Shiki if you could just kind of lean over her, but stay on the couch." Senri adjusted his positions "good, put your left hand on the back of the couch and the other on the outside of her leg- yes just like that. Now lean closer and… okay, gorgeous!" she motioned the photographer "Let's resume shooting!"

Senri shifted accordingly and tried to shift his focus onto his work. Though it was getting more difficult due to the fact that just when he'd manage to relax, she would inch her right hand (the one hidden from view of the others) up ever so slightly up the inside of his thigh. It took all of Seri's willpower not to gasp or squirm.

'What the hell is she doing?' he thought, shooting her a small warning look. He furrowed his brows slightly as her eyes filled with mischief. Then she confused him further by putting her left hand on the back of his neck and pushing him down to her face, crushing their lips together.

He only allowed himself a moment of surprise before closing his eyes and playing into it. He was a professional. Modelling may not have been his favorite thing in the world to do, but it was something he knew he was good at. There was no way he'd allow her, or anyone to make him seem anything less than that on a set.

"Wow. Uh, Mina? Did you tell her to do that?" the photographer asked

"N-nope, but I'm kinda loving it, keep shooting." Mina replied

Her lips were soft and sweet. He had kissed Rima for crazy shoots like this, but this was different than he expected. She was different. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and she responded by forcing her tongue into his mouth. He stiffened but reciprocated her actions by taking immediate control of the kiss. She tasted so sweet, just like…

'Blood!' Senri pulled away from the kiss when his fangs began to lengthen on instinct. 'Why does she taste like blood?! Why did she even kiss me in the first place?' Though he was confused (and a little panicked) he didn't show it.

"That was awesome you guys!" Mina shouted happily, Senri looked over to see the shocked and pleased expression form the crew. "I think we got all the frames we need! So that's a wrap people!" Senri stood. The girl sat up and brushed some hair from her eyes "Kay, you two can go get changed. Great job everyone!"

Senri loosened his cravat and sighed "That was fun" the odd girl said as she stood and faced him. The smug look of satisfaction across her face made his blood boil.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked in his normal monotone.

She looked at him and shrugged "Lost in the moment I suppose. I take my work very seriously."

He frowned "At least put in some effort when you lie."

She smirked "Fine you got me. I have self-control issues, but to be fair," her eyes traced over his form "you are extremely gorgeous, and a good kisser to boot." Senri fought the blush that threatened to occupy his cheeks as she languidly licked her lips "Hope to see you again Shiki" she began to walk away

"You didn't tell me your name" he said simply.

She stopped and shot him a seductive glance "Maybe that's because you didn't ask me"

*Cross Academy (3 days later)*

"Shiki are you even listening to me?"

Senri looked up at Rima "Yeah, uh something about being worried about the dorm president"

She rolled her eyes "No, that was what we were talking about earlier. I was asking if you wanted any Pocky." she said holding out the small box of treats.

"Uh no thanks."

The blond girl raised her eyebrows "Alright Shiki, what's your problem?"

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about"

"You've been acting weird for a couple days now. Did something happen at that shoot that I don't know about?"

He gave a tired sigh "No, I told you everything."

Rima thought for a second "This is about that girl, isn't it?"

"What girl?"

"Y'know the girl who you were making out with at that shoot the other day." Senri coughed "what was her name?"

He shrugged and shook his head "I don't know?"

The strawberry blond looked at him "You serious?"

He stayed silent.

"Wait let me get this straight, you posed with this girl for two hours, made out with her, and you don't even know her name?"

He shrugged again "didn't come up"

She scoffed "Right, I forgot how hard it is to strike up conversation when you're sucking somebody's face off." She said all the while maintaining a constant tone of disinterest and boredom. Though there was a slight hint of amusement that only Shiki or Takuma would be able to pick up on.

Heat rose to Senri's cheeks "I wasn't-"

"Right" Rima said with a smile, holding up the pictures Senri's manager had sent over for his portfolio. "Do you like her?"

"Why do you care?" he said trying to change the subject "Are you jealous?"

She rolled her eyes "No. And don't change the subject Shiki. I'm not jealous, just worried."

He stood "Well don't be, I'm fine."

She toyed with the end of one of her pigtails, not believing him "If you say so"

In all honesty though that girl was plaguing his thoughts, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that day, and now he was so preoccupied with his thoughts of her that now Rima was able to pick up on it. And he really wanted to at least know her name, all he had to do was make a simple call to his manager. But by doing that wasn't he basically admitting that she was more important than she actually was? Why couldn't he stop, she wasn't anything particularly special, just some human. A weird pretty one, but nothing to get worked up over. Right?

*Cross Academy (The Next Day-during the twilight changeover)

"Kyah! Kyah!"

"Oh Idol! Idol!"

"Wild looked at me, I swear!"

"Kaname! You look amazing today!"

"Hey it's Shiki! He's so cute!"

Senri took a breath. The fangirls never took a day off. He and Rima sighed simultaneously. 'They are so annoying' he thought. Senri looked out to the hoards of screaming teenage girls, but immediately regretted doing so. A group of fangirls caught sight of his glance and cried out

"Shiki! We love you Shiki!"

Ahead of him he heard Takuma chuckle "They must've seen the spread of your latest shoot Shiki." The tall blond chided playfully. He did his best to ignore the onslaught of high pitched wails assaulting his sensitive vampire ears, but to no avail. For some reason it was harder than usual to ignore them. Just as he was about to look away, and once again attempted to disregard the shouting, something caught his eye, a flash of black and purple.

He shivered 'No way' he snapped his head back to the crowd of girls, eyes wide in shock. It was that girl, she was standing away from the crowd against a tree, staring right at him, wearing a day class uniform. 'How the hell-'

"Shiki, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

He blinked at Rima's question "She's here."

"Who?"

"The girl from the photo shoot. She's over there by the tree"

Rima turned to look "Wow. That really is her. I didn't know she went to school here. Why is she looking at you like that?"

"No idea"

"You're right, she seems weird, well as far as humans go."

Senri started walking again, Rima falling into step beside him. "You have no idea"

He couldn't take it anymore, obviously she was trying to get his attention. He was going to find out about her. Even if doing so went against his better judgement. He was going to settle things with her, ask her what she wanted, and maybe figure out what the hell was wrong with her!

*Later that night*

Senri tapped lightly on the window of the dorm he'd been looking for. The window opened to reveal the surprised and amused face of the model who'd been on his mind as of late. "Can I come in?" he asked quietly.

She moved aside and shut the window and curtains after he climbed in. "Shiki, well I can't say I was expecting your company"

He looked at the plain room and raised an eyebrow at a second bed, currently empty. "Where's your roommate?"

"The infirmary. She caught the flu. You're pretty lucky too, she's a hardcore fan of yours." She pulled out a drawer next to the bed and revealed a startling collection of pictures of Senri. Some were magazine cutouts, others were amateur photography.

"How do I know those don't belong to you?"

"Oh please" she replied curtly. She turned to face him and began once again tore at him with that piercing violet gaze. She looked even more appealing than the day he met her. She wore a thin black spaghetti strapped night gown with white lace trim. Her violet orbs had been adorned with grey eyeshadow and she wore the same red lipstick as before. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to find out your name."

She gave a humorless smile "Really? You skipped class, snuck into the Girl's Sun Dorms, found my room, just to ask my name?" her eyes went cold, void of any playfulness she had before. "At least put some effort into it when you lie" she said quoting the words he'd given her at the soot.

Senri frowned "I'm not lying, I really do want to know your name."

She crossed her arms "well I still haven't heard you ask. I mean really I though vampire aristocrats were supposed to have manners."

His eyes widened in an uncharacteristic display of emotion, panic laced his voice "W-what are you… how'd you know?"

"I was always aware that there was something really wrong with this school, that's why I enrolled here in the first place. I wanted to look into it, dig around so to speak, didn't find anything special. But several months ago, my roommate snuck out the night before a dorm inspection and I went looking for her. She ran into some Night Class boys and let's just say, seeing fangs poke out of Hanabusa Aido's mouth was the little tip off I needed to confirm my suspicions."

"You've known for that long?" he asked completely shocked that she got away with that information. Though he had reined in the initial surprise and was once again stoic. She inclined her head in a mocking fashion 'I didn't even know that she went to this school until today, and she's known about the Night Class for months?'

"Like I said I knew something was wrong with this school, particularly the Night Class, it was just a matter of figuring out what. And honestly I think the blond playboy should be kept on a tighter leash if you don't want more people finding out."

"What's wrong with you?" Senri said to himself quietly as he looked away from her.

"Pardon?"

"I said what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Senri rolled his eyes "Well your aura is dark, and your mouth tasted like blood when you kissed me. I 'm going to assume you were fully aware of the fact I was in the Night Class. You've taken to teasing a vampire and I would like to know what kind of human in their right mind would do such a thing." When she remained silent he sighed "You're odd."

"Odd? Hmm, I'm not sure that quite covers it love."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

She shot him a challenging look "Admit it I intrigue you, don't i?"

He stepped closer "you're really starting to annoy me"

She stepped closer as well, Senri could feel her warm breath "I suppose that's a start." The same look of mischief that she'd worn the day of the shoot made itself present, but Senri was ready for it and pushed against her lips with equal force as she once again initiated a kiss with the auburn haired vampire. The kiss was far more passionate than the one they had shared on set. It was forceful, hungry. Senri, being tired of her catching him off guard, decided to take some initiative by gripping her hips and biting down on her bottom lip, (being mindful of his fangs of course).

She gave off a low warning growl and tangled her pale hands in his hair, pulling on it none too gently. Their tongues met simultaneously, both having the same thought as they both fought for control of the heated kiss. But the need for air forced them apart. Senri looked down when they pulled apart and was instantly infuriated. Even now, with her lips swollen, and her breath short, she still wore that same look of satisfaction.

'It's like she was counting on that happening' he gazed directly into her eyes. "What's wrong with you really?"

Her eyes narrowed "A lot of things Shiki, one of them being that I'm too inquisitive for my own good"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a resigned sigh

"Well, meaning that if curiosity killed the cat, then I should have been rotting in hell this whole time." She said as if this answer had some meaning.

"What are you talking about" he asked, sounding tired

She snickered "Just kiss me again."

He complied without a second thought. Once again, the battle for dominance began, but she took the advantage when she pressed herself up against him. She explored his mouth with her tongue. Senri moaned and conceded defeat. He gasped when she scraped her tongue against his fangs and began to bleed. His hands quickly made their way up to cradle her face as he pulled it closer to his and began to suck needily on her tongue.

She gasped when he pushed her up against the wall and pinned her wrists over her head. "Shiki, ah…" With eyes glowing crimson and his fangs elongated, Senri bent down and licked at her neck. She chuckled darkly "What? You gonna bite me?" he shifted his red eyes to meet her own. "Come on Shiki, I dare you."

His eyes widened 'What am I doing?' he let go of her hands and braced himself against the wall. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure. "Sorry, I-"

"Not having second thoughts, are we?" she asked tauntingly

Senri's eyes narrowed as he finally backed up a bit to properly look at her "You planned this, didn't you?"

She gave a wicked grin that made the vampire model shiver "Not you biting me, no. I did however plan on the thrill. The wonderful thrill of danger. A danger that only comes from getting involved with guys like you. And I don't mean vampires, I mean guys that can be deadly if you play with 'em too hard."

He frowned "Play?"

"Yeah, after all, life is just a game right? You see, the trick that most people forget is that you're supposed to have fun when you play games."

'Life is a game…?' he though 'She sounds like Kaname, except I don't think he enjoys having to arrange things like that, Pureblood or not.'

"Life is too serious sometimes Shiki." She continued "Before, I would push guys to the limits of their humanity, but now that's become boring. I want more than any human boy can give. To put it simply, I want you."

Her words, however sick and idiotic, filled his very being with desire. Everything about her was tempting. Her dark, yet striking violet eyes, which held a seductive gleam. Her full, blood colored lips, so soft. Her aura, dark, majestic, calling out to him. Her blood, warm, thick, sweet, he could still taste it on his lips, he could hear it flowing through her veins. Her pulse quickening as he inched closer and closer. He tucked his head in the juncture between her neck and shoulder and ran his tongue over the pulse point.

"Do it" she breathed out

"What's your name?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She gripped his sleeves

"I did ask." Senri brushed his fangs against the ivory skin. "You better tell me your real name later."

She giggled "Only if you make it worth my while."

He gripped her tightly before biting into her neck, uncaring of whether or not he was being gentle. Senri had one thought just as the red liquid belonging to this strange girl flowed into his mouth 'She is trouble…'

"Shiki? Hey Shiki wake up!"

Senri opened his eyes with a start. Takuma smiled "I know you're tired after hunting last night, but you told me to wake you."

The auburn haired boy looked around "Wait, what, why?"

"Goodness you must really be out of it. Don't you remember? After we killed the Level E, you asked if I would wake you up at seven because you had a photo shoot and Rima wasn't going to be here o wake you."

Senri rubbed at his head, last night…? No last night he was with that girl, right? Did he just dream it all? No way! It was real, it had to be!

He looked at his blond roommate "What photo shoot?"

The vice president smiled at his best friend "Not exactly sure, but I think you said something about a Gothic Halloween shoot."

Senri's eyes widened 'No, how is that possible? I met her, kissed her, took her blood. What's going on?'

"Oh, come on Shiki, you said your agent gets upset when you're late. Get ready will you?"

But Senri Shiki couldn't even move, let alone get ready for a shoot he remembered doing. He was much too shocked, his thoughts debating the existence of a certain creepy girl.

A/N I hoped you liked it! I apologize for any typos or OOCness, I did try to stay true to Senri's character. Listen to the song! The fic will make more sense if you do! Lots of love

Shits and Giggles -Lofty


End file.
